1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grease packing devices; and, more particularly, to a hand held device for packing grease into wheel bearings and means for cleaning the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of lubricating devices have been proposed in the past for lubricating bearings. However, such devices have not proven practical and most lubrication of wheel bearings is done by hand. Hand lubrication requires the operator to hold the bearing in one hand while inserting grease between the races with another. This of course is quite messy and the races cannot be filled without excessive grease falling on the equipment and exterior parts of the bearing. Much time is lost in removing such excessive grease.
In another method, a fixture or jig is used which pumps the grease through the wheel bearings. On completion of this packing operation, it is necessary for the operator to fish around in the grease to locate the bearing. Needless to say, this is also quite messy and results in considerable lost clean-up and wipe-off time.
There thus exists a need for a relatively simple and inexpensive device for quickly and easily packing wheel bearings with grease without the attendant mess and excessive lubrication and locating the same after greasing. Such a device should also have means for quickly and easily cleaning the device so that it does not become clogged and is ready for use to pack a subsequent bearing.